Ben the lost
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Ben Tennyson hero, saver of the world has gone missing. somehow Ben has disappeared no one knowing where he has gone and know they must find him before he is never the same again or maybe they're already too late
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Destruction

Ben had woken up once again to the feeling of pain clawing at his arm and looking over he could see the metal prod once again positioned over his omnitrix

"P-please don't" Ben cried with tears still streaming as the Scientist aimed the prod till it was right over the Omnitrix and Harry could feel the thing heat up as it readied to feel him with pain and Ben also felt what the last couple of times had done he felt the way his skin had shrunken underneath the Omnitrix he felt as the machine just clamped on harder and he also felt as the Omnitrix started to grip his arm by the bone

"Please stop please" Ben cried looking into the glass faceplate of the scientist the only answer he got was a press of a button and his own screams as electricity surged through him as his arm his body spasmed and all Ben could hear was his own screams as the scientist upped the shock causing even more pain as Ben was forced into unconsciousness and back and he knew by now the voltage was above standard and Ben also knew that at this moment the only thing keeping him alive was the very thing these scientists wanted but then Ben felt his eyes widened as he watched the scientist get angry and started hammering the omnitrix with the prod sending jets of electricity through him each time and Ben tried to scream at him to stop tried to stop him before with an almost deafening sound he heard a crack then everything exploded in a green light

Meanwhile

"Grampa Max The omnitrix's signature just turned on" Gwen Tennyson Ben's cousin said looking at the map on it a bright green beacon had started glowing on the map showing exactly where it's energy source was out in a desert

"Great send me where and let's go get Ben" Max said trying his best not to show his worry in front of his granddaughter 'Ben please be okay' Max thought following Gwen's directions of where to go

In space

"My Lord the Omnitrix's energy has been detected on earth but this time it seems to be on a wider scale than before" a short red robot like creature said before it felt it's masters claws on its throat

"WHAT did that foolish child break my Omnitrix set course for earth and follow those readings either Tennyson is dead or has found a way to increase the Omnitrix's power" Vilgax ruler of several world conqueror and Warrior hissed his tentacles flailing in anger as his ship changed directions for earth

In a discrete location

"Hmm what's this" Kevin 11 said looking down at his newly bought (stolen) energy tracker and at the moment it was flashing some very familiar readings

"Heh Tennyson" Kevin growled his mutated voice disturbing those around him

"Haha looks like your nearby I'll just have to find you right buddy" Kevin said as he started waking in the direction of the energy spike as his twisted face smiled

At Ben's location

The Labs were silent they were oh so silent 7 months of being trapped here in these halls being tortured by these people hearing their laughter and there non stop talking and know the silence was deafening even though a couple minute ago the screams had been almost too loud to hear hahahaha and inside this death filled prison a extremely small and almost skeletal being started laughing and laughing feeling his insanity after what they had done to him feeling the burns of their last 'test' he laughed and laughed and laughed even as his eyes flashed with a hidden power even as his body shook with energy even as his now blood covered hands shook and twitched and most of all even as the emblem that he had worn forever that had always been on his wrist was know burned onto there and as for the machine that held the power hahaha it was gone forever and only he was in it's place and slowly the boy's laughter rose and rose till his crying could almost not be heard till his tears could no longer be held back till his glowing green eyes couldn't close as he stared at what he had done and he cried and cried shaking as the boy who was once Ben Tennyson slowly curled into himself slowly losing himself to the madness around him.

* * *

Well that got dark huh so yeah I made Ben 10 go insane hum huh I should not be proud of that oh well say hello to your new dark hero hahaha

* * *

Well look what I found while looking through my stories to update this was actually one of my first original stories that I just never posted becouse I at the time thought all my stories were terrible but now also warning I've tried to fix most if not all of the missspells and writing errors here and their from how I originally wrote it while still keeping the original work so hopefully you guys like it also the next couple of chapters have already been made and will come in quick succession


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Finding the horror

It took the rust bucket 3 months to get to the Desert and it took 6 more weeks for them to be able to find the correct location but once they got there several questions had been raised for one how had Ben kept the Omnitrix sending out a signal and secondly what had happened to this place because as soon as the Rust Bucket stopped all the two could do was stare at the once white lab because know it was anything but the walls were covered in sand while some of the walls had holes in them letting in the desert but what made the place creepy was the fact that the walls were covered in scorch marks and there on the ground was several dead robots

"Seems Vilgax beat us here hopefully Ben's holding his own in there for now" Max said walking out of the rust bucket with one of his plumber guns while Gwen walked out with her magic book open and ready

"Grampa do you think Ben's okay" Gwen asked following her Grandpa as he entered the building

"I'm sure he's" Max was saying till his flashlight landed on something and Gwen screamed and all Max Could do was stare because there on the ground was a dead body the person's throat looked to have been ripped out and what's more was the fact that there were small bite marks on what was left of his neck

"What happened to him" Gwen asked turning a bit green this caused Max to realize that this was technically the first dead human body that she had ever seen and what's more was that his starring wasn't going to help

"Uh it looks like some kind of animal ripped out this guy's throat hopefully whatever did this is long gone" Max said bending but he froze when he heard Gwen give a eep and looking up he saw more bodies each with their throats slit some even didn't have there heads attached anymore but the worst part was the fresh dead robot that was still leaking oil on the floor from what could only have been the same thing that killed these people

"Gwen go back to the Rust Bucket I'll handle this okay" Max said charging up his gun as Gwen almost numbly nodded as she backed away from the massacre there there was so much blood everywhere

"Gwen Gwen" Max said breaking Gwen out of her shock

"Go back to the Rv I'll look around for Ben you know that whatever this thing is wouldn't have been able to hurt your cousin much not with the omnitrix" Max said and slowly nodding Gwen retreated back the way they came trying her best to hold in her stomach but right before she could leave the building there was a flash of red light and one of the robots reactivated and started heading straight for Gwen instantly Max tried to aim for the machine but Gwen was in his way of the shot and before it could swing a blade down at Gwen and before she could read a page from her book something dark and shadowy came racing out of the darkness and with the glint of some kind of blade slices the machine's head off before the creature raced off once more leaving Gwen staring slack jawed as the machine that had almost killed her slowly fell over oil soaring out of its neck before it fell with a crash on the ground

"What was that" Gwen finally said looking after the retreating creature

"I don't know didn't get a good look at it but whatever it was I'm just thankful it saved you" Max said before she turned toward the door only to freeze as he noticed it shut tight

"Or maybe it just wanted to mess with us" Max said looking at the door that had previously been wide open

"Huh sounds like something Ben would do" Gwen said but Max had already shook his head

"No whatever that was it was way too short to be Ben heh if I didn't know any better I would of thought I that it was a really small child" Max said looking at where the thing had gone

"Either way it locked us in here that doors not going to be moving anytime soon so we might as well continue forward and Gwen stick by my side" Max said looking at the pale girl who nodded as she followed him past the corpses trying her best not to puke at the smell of their body's decomposing and as they went deeper in the found more bodies and even more Robots as well and just in case Max shot any and all of the robots that didn't have its head cut off as the pair walked deeper inside not noticing the green eyes watching after them or the worried frown on said persons face

With Kevin

It had taken the mutated kid some time to get to Ben's location what with the fact that he had to walk and fly to get there and because of his size he also had to take several breaks from flying but even he was surprised when he noticed the Rust Bucket parked outside the lab

"Huh they are here hmm well then Benjy lets see what you've been up too" Kevin said flying into one of the holes in the building and as he walked inside Kevin had to freeze up when he spotted some dead bodies and while living on the streets did course this sight to be common for the mutated kid what wasn't was the very animal like behavior of these kills

"Huh well this is interesting wonder what Tennyson is doing in a place like" Kevin was saying till a very familiar crystal went flying toward his face and he instantly ducted as the crystal went flying past his head embedding into the wall behind him as he glared forward

"Well well Tennyson not even going to say hello to a old friend" Kevin growled with a smile on his face but that smile faltered when he noticed what exactly had sent that crystal at him it was too small to be Ben and what's more it was covered in a old blanket as if hiding itself but the creepiest part was the large smile on the kid as its green eyes flared with a hidden light

"Ohohhehehehahhah hehehehllo theretherehehehe yyyoyoyou want to have sososome Fun hehehhehehahhahhah" it laughed it's smile widening before with a eerily familiar ding it changed its right arm transforming into the same crystal as what had been thrown at Kevin and right before it crashed into him the thing disappeared with a glitch laugh as Kevin shook on the spot

"What the fuck was that" Kevin asked looking around before with a resounding whimper racing out of the place not even noticing as his blood dripped as it went plob Olin on the ground as his shoulder bleed from being cut lightly on the blade no Kevin was too busy running from whatever hell that place was but he wasn't fast enough for one last thing

"Hehehehahhaha Ben is gone Ben is gone hehehehhhehaahahah and I am all that remains hehehhhehhehahhahahh" the voice that creepy glitch voice it repeated over and over inside Kevin's head as he ran it screamed these word inside his mind and soon enough as he slowed to a walk far away from the base Kevin started to repeat the words

"Ben is gone Ben is gone Ben... is... gone..."

* * *

Well I am slowly going insane writing this but I will continue for you guys and don't worry Ben want be well you'll see hehe

* * *

Oh also should have admited during the last chapter all the above authers notes were made by younger me becouse now a days I know Im insane lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The creature within

Gwen and Max had been looking around the place for awhile and had passed more and more body's some even had guns on them but Max pauses and bent down to look at something closer

"Hah I know this emblem these are the forever knights there a group that like to meddle in space technology probably noticed the omnitrix and wanted it" Max said standing back up as Gwen looked around she spotted something

"Hey Grandpa there some stairs over here" Gwen said and nodding Max walked over towards the stairs and together they started climbing up them but Max paused and held out his hand stopping Gwen

"Hold up" Max said and they listened as the sound of something mechanical walked around above them

"I think it's one of Vilgax's lets take this slowly" Max said walking forward with his gun forward and right as he spotted the red robot in the hall something dark rushed out of somewhere and ripped its head off with its bare hands then quickly rushed away before Max could really spot it

"Well at least it's helping us for know" Gwen said looking at where the creature went then they heard a crash and yelling in the direction as more sounds of crashes and destruction filled the room

"Huh so let's not go in there" Max said looking at the door before sighing and inching forward he opened the door only to stare on the other side was a open room although it was open because the wall had been blown out as the small creature ripped a drones head of with some kind of Crystal sword that colored its arm then Max spotted something that sent a jolt down his back there over by the wall was Vilgax who was trying to pull a green crystal out of some kind of gun as he glared at the dark figure that was decimating his robotic forces

"Grandpa what's going on" Gwen whispered trying to see as she peaked past and saw the dark figure as it rushed forward cutting through one of the robots as it twisted around allowing its cloak to spin as it rushed forward slamming its crystal covered arm into where Vilgax had been but the giant alien had quickly dodged out of the way as his mercenary came flying in on his jetpack only to get a surprise when the creature hissed and sent a spike of the crystal his way cutting the jet fuel on the aliens jetpack and making him spin out of control and as it came closer to the creature it raised its arm and with a blur it rushed forward and cut down slashing the bounty hunters neck off causing the head and body to go apart and as the head rolled next to its feet the jetpack bropeled body slammed into the wall as the jet back died leaving just Vilgax and the creature

"Hurr you annoying little cur f I will rip your innards out of that annoying little body of your s Ill Ill" Vilgax yelled but he tensed up as the creature moved forward its arm glinting in the little sunlight flitting through the room as the aliens blood flashed on the crystal and was absorbed inside it

"You you will die here" Vilgax hissed aiming down and with a blast of his gun the floor caved in sending all of them falling including the two watching from the door and as they got up they watched as Vilgax retreated and the creature stood up and turned towards them and rushed them screeching as its arm started heading down for Gwen who instantly went to reach for her book when the blade froze inches from her neck and opening her eyes she stared at glowing green eyes then before she could see more the creature dropped something and rushed off and breathing hard Gwen looked down and carefully picked up the card

"Well that was interesting I wonder why it left us this" Max said and shrugging Gwen looked around then walked towards a door and pushed the card into a slot and instantly the door opened even if it was slowly

"Well either way let's see if we can't find out who knows maybe Bens over here" Gwen said and nodding Max started walking ahead of her as both of them wondered why Vilgax had been fighting that creature as said creature had walked off as carefully he pulled down his long sleeved shirt and recovered his arm where a long lasting burn mark would forever be


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Finding the Hell

Max was at the moment wondering how he was going to protect his Granddaughter from whatever was in there with them if how it attacked as want given this thing didn't waste time in killing its prey but what was worse was the fact that it was going way above the normal human speed so they were dealing with a alien or a attempt of alien life this thought lead Max back to why they were there Ben if that was a experiment of this place then the Omnitrix would of had to be involved so Ben was and Max knew that whatever these guys had done Ben probably didn't agree with it but at the moment Max could only see Ben's worried face somewhere in here as he dodged the creature while sending it sarcastic comments that brought a soft smile to his face before he continued his search

"Huh Grandpa I think this computer is still huh oh god" Gwen said having walked a bit away to check out a laptop that was opened only to step back when she caught sight of another body this one looked like it had been ripped to pieces as whoever killed him tried its best to make sure he was dead proven even more by the fact that the man's heart was showing through his chest with a hole literally punched through the heart

"Okay ignoring that let's see about this computer" Max said pulling the computer closer to him as he booted it back up then he noticed several logs on it and clicking the first one the video started showing the man lying dead by their feet with white walls behind him and a white lab coat on

"Subject has been captured as per requests without the family even knowing we had to drug the Grandfather with a bit of a overdose but other then that the mission was fine and know Subject one has been obtained" the Doctor said as the image of Ben lying asleep on a bed inside a cell as shown on screen

"Ben" Gwen said leaning toward the image but it soon disappeared

"We will begin tests tomorrow once we know the drugs have left the subjects body till then we have covered up his machine with a thick metal plating that only I have the key for it but hopefully we will be able to remove the Omnitrix as it's called from the Subject and be able to learn how it works" the Doctor said before the screen went dark and quickly Max clicked the next video which was labeled day 5 week 1

"Subject has been well obnocess he seems to think he is invincible but maybe after today that will stop today HQ has given us the go ahead to try and remove the machine with force so to do so we will be using a mechanical arm to pull the Subjects arm out of its socket hopefully once the arms functions have been destroyed the machine well disconnect" the doctor said and before either of them could fully process what he said the video ended and started again

"This is incredible although while Callins method was rather brutal it had the needed results that sent our techs all over the place it seems that if the subjects body gets overly damaged then the machine will literally repair the damage to its best ability although myself and the other doctors were still forced to go in there and completely reattach the subjects arm back to his body and stable the tissue back together but other then that this is incredible" the doctor said taking note as he talked not noticing as both Gwens and Max's faces went pale Ben had lost his arm then before they could do anything the next video started it was dated month 3 week 6 day 5

"Today we tried to see how fully the machines healing capabilities were but over our testing we have found out that its healing seems to have some ramifications the subject has gotten very cold at almost all times and what's more his skin has turned a almost pasty grey in fact he is starting to look more skeletal and small then when we first captured him in fact heh he's starting to look a bit like Frankenstein with all of the stitches and staples in him huh we will have to start testing on long term injury" the doctor said as the screen turned off and then back on although know the Doctor seemed worried

"Today has been trying it seems the subject has started to have mental breakdowns from the pain and hunger we have been putting him through heh in fact I swear he at one point looked at one of our scientists and licked his lips" the doctor shivered as both Max and Gwen grew worried

"No matter we will just increase his food a little bit and also add more calming drugs into its system" the doctor said and the way he said it really ticked Gwen off but when the screen came back on the doctor was looking around frightened with blood dripping off of him

"Damn it damn it Callins you idiot he messed up he was just supposed to hold the prod and electrocute the subject but no he decided to slam the prob down on that darn machine while the electricity was running I don't know what happened after that there was a crack I think then Some kind of explosion then next thing I know Callins dead on the floor with his throat ripped out and the Subject free from his restraints" here the doctor paused and paled

"Huh that smile heh it sent shivers down my spin as the subject slammed into the glass over and over huh we thought we were protected we thought the glass wouldn't break but then it created some kind of glass sword over it's arm as it slammed into the glass chipping it away and quickly I ran as the glass broke and the Subject escaped" the doctor said and both Gwen and Max shared a look

"It huhh I saw it. It had charged into the halls after me cutting everyone down and that smile that creepy smile always plastered on its face I locked myself in here the doors made twenty kilos of steel heck I don't even think I can get out" the Doctor said before a pair of glowing green eyes appeared behind him this caused both Tennyson's to lean forward was this Ben what happened to him

"Hehehehehahhahha wwwelewell ththhthats googofoood to heehear Ddddoc" Ben said and his voice it repeated glitched changed between itself the sound caused Gwen to jump back holding her ears at her cousin's voice it sounded almost possessed

"What no please I have a family children please you you wouldn't kill me riright I mean you're supposed to be a hero right Ben Ben" the doctor said backing up and both Max and Gwen watched as Ben's right eye changed from normal while yes glowing green before it seemed to bleed out its green turning changing till they heard a very familiar sound of the omnitrix as its symbol appeared inside Ben's eye

"Yyeyuueou should have ththtought of that bebbebefore you killed me" Ben screamed before with a snarl he rushed toward the man who screamed as his body fell as they heard the sound of his skin being penetrated by something sharp over and over again then it grew silent way to silent then they heard laughter an almost insane laughter

"Oh god what please no what have I iiiiii done hehehehhe I shouldn't have I I yyeysyysyyes Hehehe what's wrong with kill kill kill kill Me heh Grandpa Gwen" Ben's voice sounded broken it was all over the place as if not even his voice was spared

"Where are you I need I need to no no I'm I'm a monster heheheheahah I'm a monster Hahahhahah I'm a monster I'm a monster" Ben repeated and repeated before they saw him standing up twitching his eyes glowing in the darkness as he looked on it the camera there was blood dripping down his mouth along with several tears all over him cuts scars stitches just seeing this caused the already flood of tears that had began rolling down Gwen's face to increase

"I I can't be a monster I I was supposed to I was supposed to Hehehehahhaha no I can't be I can't" Ben said as he lefted something then with bang Ben disappeared from the camera making Gwen yelp as she saw her cousins blood coat the camera then almost carefully a hand grabbed a hold of the table as Ben's face was raised to show a hole in the middle of his chest

"I I can't die I no please no" Ben whispered falling over and for the rest of the video all they could hear was Ben crying before with one pale hand he clicked off the recording

"Grampa Max" Gwen asked with tears streaming but Max was silent staring at the screen blaming himself then he turned around ignoring the doctor's body even when he stepped on his leg and broke it he kept walking

"Come on Gwen we need to see if we can still get your cousin there there has to be a way" Max said and nodding Gwen followed only for both to pause as music started drifting through the place (monster by imagine dragon) and Ben's voice started to sing

 **Ever since I could remember**

 **Everything inside of me**

 **Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)**

They started to follow the noise hoping to find Ben but each time the direction seemed to change

 **I was never one for pretenders**

 **Everything I tried to be**

 **Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)**

 **If I told you what I was**

 **Would you turn your back on me?**

Gwen ran ahead leaving her Grandfather behind as he tried to keep up

 **And if I seem dangerous**

 **Would you be scared?**

 **I get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

 **If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

Gwen was already shaking her head as she ran forward the sound was closer she could feel it

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

 **Can I clear my conscience,**

 **If I'm different from the rest**

 **Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)**

 **I never said that I want this**

 **This burden came to me**

 **And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)**

Gwen froze she had entered a room where the sound was coming from and there in the middle of the room was the small form he was covered in some kind of blanket that had decayed already it was threadbare even though he was looking into a mirror as he sang looking into his eyes before he looked up straight at Gwen through the mirror as he nearly whispered

 **If I told you what I was**

 **Would you turn your back on me?**

 **And if I seem dangerous**

 **Would you be scared?**

Gwen slowly moved forward closer to him as he sang

 **I get the feeling just because**

 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

 **If this problem lies in me**

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

Gwen was right behind him and carefully she turned him around so he was know looking at her as he sang

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

Gwen slowly bent down closer to him he was so short know he barely stood to her chest

 **I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me**

 **A monster, a monster**

 **I've turned into a monster**

Slowly Gwen leaned forward and hugged him carefully ignoring how she could feel the bones inside of him moving or at how skinny he was know all she did was hug him as she felt his tears drip down onto her shoulder

 **A monster, a monster**

 **And it keeps getting stronger**

Ben shaking as he sang the last part hugging Gwen like he expected her to disappear and he was he had before imagined them coming to get him only for their image to disappear but Ben didn't know if that was his own addled mind or Vilgax's robots messing with his head but no this was real this was Gwen and Ben knew he wasn't going to let go of her he wasn't going to ever leave her side ever again but it was only then that Ben noticed the figure in the door smiling cruelly as he aimed down his gun and before the giant alien could pull the trigger Ben had spun Gwen around with his new strength and speed as the blast hit him in the back as glowing and regular greens eyes met before Ben slumped in Gwen's lap as she shook him yelling at him to wake up as Vilgax walked inside and grabbed her as she was dragged away yelling screaming and slowly Ben closed his eyes but only for a minute as they quickly opened back up as his eye changed to the omnitrix emblem as his teeth became as sharp as steel as his arms gained new muscle and as his legs got faster and most of all that wide crazy smile spread across his lips as he got up

"Llllllike hhhhelll am I gogofoing to let you hurt my cousin" Ben screamed racing after the giant alien but not before sending a blast of electricity toward a computer nearby as his new favorite song played throughout the building

"Get back here Vilgax it's time for the psycho to play" Ben screamed as his arm sprouted a almost solid green crystal that was sharper than steel as Ben raced with enhanced speed down the corridor as he let his left arm stretch and grab a familiar book that was on the floor and bringing it to his nose Ben got Gwens scent and began to track

"Hehehhehahaha I'm coming for you Vigax and you better be prepared to die" Ben yelled before several of Vilgax's minions flooded the halls

"Hahah bring it tin cans" Ben yelled racing forward as he cut one in half as his song started up

* * *

Okay I am leaving that there because I want this epic battle to be in a chapter all its own so I hope you guys like and enjoy I'll see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Psycho

(Circus for a Psycho by skillet)

Ben was racing down the hall straight for the robots as his song started

Psycho psycho, go, go, go

Psycho, psycho here we go

And with that Ben cut the robot in half as more appeared in front of him

You push until I break

And the anger turns to rage

Why can't you just leave me alone

And with a insane grin Ben rushed forward using his extreme speed to cut through the robots body's as he turned his feet into skates and went faster

Got your finger on the trigger

You think that you're the winner

You're gonna get kicked off of your throne

Then with a jump and a bit of transformation Ben swung his know axe arm into the roof and swung his body up bypassing the stairs and jumping through a roof to where Vilgax's ship was

You think you're gonna hurt me

Get ready to get dirty

You created this beast inside

And with a large jump Ben gripped onto Vilgax's ship as it started to take off then with a swing of his arm and tearing sound he ripped off a panel and rushed inside

Pull the noose tighter

And lift a little higher

Because you're killing me slow

I ain't ready to die

Everyone stopped when they saw the crashed exhuman inside the ship

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Then Ben rushed forward killing the crew slicing and tearing them apart like a rabid animal

Tonight, get ready for a fight

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

Round and round we go, look out below

And with a lurge Ben threw a drone right through a door causing it to crumble inwards before several other drones joined it

Because I want off this

I want off this

Circus for a psycho

And with a lurch the door fell as Vilgax turned smirking as his robots rushed towards Ben

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Psycho, here we go

And with his demoted grin Ben charged slicing the robots apart as his left arm changed to a fire like appendage

Everybody down

Gonna burn it to the ground

And with a blast Ben sent a flame daring through the robots ranks and crashed into Vilgax throwing him away from where Gwen was locked up in a force field

Can't keep this beast inside

Never again, never again

You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

And with a lurch the last robot fell headless as Ben slowly stalked towards Vilgax who pulled out his sword

Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Both glared at each other

Tonight, get ready for a fight

They got ready to charge

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

And with his eyes flashing a deep green Ben charged arm extending and enlarging till it was a huge crystal sword

Round and round we go, look out below

And they crashed Ben sending his sword and into Vilgax's sword which tore peices of the shards of but they went flying at him scratching him and making him bleed

Because I want off this

I want off this

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

And with a another swing Ben managed to push Vilgax back as he threw electricity from his hand and into the controls of Vilgax's ship making it explode as the ship tried to stay afloat

You think you're gonna hurt me

Get ready to get dirty

Gonna burn this place to the ground

And rushing forward while sending fire Vilgax's way Ben threw his crystallized first into the force field around Gwen breaking it and allowing his passed out cousin to fall into his arms

Tonight, get ready for a fight

So now you know it's time

To ride my circus for a psycho

Round and round we go, look out below

It's time to ride my circus for a psycho

And with a smirk Ben rushed forward jumping over Vilgax and throwing a blob of acid on to a wall it quickly melted and with another jump Ben went flying through it and out of the ship

Never again, never again

You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die

Round and round we go, look below

Because I want off this

I want off this

And quickly protecting Gwen as they fell Ben forced his body to change again getting the bugs wings and flying them slowing them down till they landed on the ground by the rust bucket

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, go, go, go)

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

Circus for a psycho

Circus for a psycho

(Psycho, here we go)

And with a large explosion Vilgaxs ship went down in flames as Ben laid heaving on the ground with Gwen beside him still uncounsius with a bump on her head as he watched the flames fall

"Wwwell thththat was fun" Ben said huffing as he leaned up and pulled Gwen so he was half dragging her and half dragging himself over towards the rust bucket and soon enough both of them were leaning against the front of the vehicle as Ben slowly felt his adrenaline and mind calm down

"Huh well you guys chose a peachy time to come find me" Ben said his voice know a bit normal although it still sounded younger and scratched up and broken as he heard Gwen Mumbling

"Yeah yeah I know but still" Ben said even though he knew Gwen was not hearing him he was still used to talking to himself

"I wonder where Gr-huh gramps went he's proboly still stuck in the labs" Ben said slowly getting up as he felt his skin and bones that he had broken or shattered during the fight and running slowly put themselves back together

"Well I'll be right back gotta pull Gramps out of a grave" Ben said as he walked towards the door and easily pushed it aside but he was surprised when he noticed a barrel of a gun in his face

"Well some huh reception" Ben said looking up as his Gramps slowly lowered his gun

"Ben what, do you know where, what the hell happened" Max said looking at the wrecked form of Vilgax's ship

"Vilgax kidnapped Gwen I went to his ship and blew it up" Ben said then both of them froze as they heard a pop a large pop

"Ah there's the spine going back in place sheesh who knew jumping a double mile high jump onto a rising metal alien vessels while electrocuting the shields would cause that much damage" Ben said mostly to himself as he slowly walked back towards the van while Max slowly followed

"Ben our you okay" Max asked as he followed his grandson who shrugged

"Heh maybe I know my minds messed up although I don't know if that's from the torture or Vilgax messing with me" Ben said as he leaned back down beside Gwen and without even saying anything he move over and moved Gwens hand so he was in a loose hug

"Ben I think we need to talk" Max said and looking over with his way to bright eyes Ben nodded

* * *

Okay from here on out its going to be me of today writing the rest with only the beginning of the next chapter having been written by young me with some updates by me older Ghost so till I update I hope you guys enjoyed this


	6. News

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long long wait let's just say I've been busy and haven't really been able to write much more then a chapter a week and thats only a chance so currently I'm working on building my own house, upgrading my parents house with a upstairs loft, working my job from 6 to 5, and sleeping so yeah I won't be doing much of anything for awhile hopefully stuff will slow down and I'll eventual will be able to update all of my work eventually but till then I might be out for awhile more.

I'll still be trying to update when I can and have free time but currently I just have 2-3 hrs a day to write so any updates will be slow but I am planning on going back through my old stories and continuing them and or fixing them to be better

oh I also had a idea since the last time I update I have had several new story ideas but like I said no time to do them which made me think of making a story ideas area where I could write down summaries of the stories I've thought of and if any of you guys want you can try your hands at writing them in your own way mostly because

A I know my writing sucks and I have several problems but no time to fix them.

And B I would actually enjoy seeing how you guys would go about the ideas I have would you follow the same idea path as me or would you find your own that would put mine to shame.

Heck the only thing I ask is that if I do this could you message me about your story so I can follow and enjoy it as well either way I want to know what you guys think about all this and then I'll see about the story ideas thing but till then thanks for reading my stories hope to see you guys when I come back.


End file.
